


Study Break

by alafaye



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles should take a break. Just a little one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ka212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka212/gifts).



> Written for arvok at LJ for the Happy April Swap. Also covers 'smitten' for love bingo.

Charles' hair was sticking up in every direction it could, as if trying to escape his head. The pencil in his hand was stopping and starting, first on this page and then on this one. Notes, thoughts. A highlighter was picked up and used, then discarded, rolling across the desk until it hit another book. Charles absently reached up to rub a kink out of his shoulder. 

Erik crossed his arms and leaned against the door jam. There was no way--absolutely no way--he should find Charles adorably and irresistible like this. For one, Charles probably hadn't slept much in the last week if at all; the circles under his eyes only got heavier as the days came and went. Prior to the shower they'd shared yesterday, Erik doubted that Charles had gone to the bathroom for anything but using the toilet. And judging by the ramen cups and sweets wrapper, Charles hadn't been eating much.

But there it is, a warm sensation in his chest that feels like it should be heartburn.

"Can you stop being smitten for an hour!" Charles yells, throwing his hands up. Distantly, the pencil hits the floor with a small sound, but Erik can only focus on the thundercloud that's forming on Charles' face.

"Sorry?" he asks, wondering what he's done.

Charles glares over his shoulder. "Even someone without psychic abilities would know exactly what you're thinking, but I _am_ psychic and every stupid little thought that's passing through your head right now is too distracting!"

Erik tilts his head and smirks. "This is an interesting turn of events. Usually, I'm the one yelling at you for being too obvious."

Charles' pinks, but whether it's anger or embarrassment, Erik isn't sure. Charles closes his eyes and rubs at his temples. "My finals are next week and this paper is due two days from now--do you realize how much I've still go to do on it? Close it for one and edit it and find someone else to look over it and then rewrite half of it because of the edits and _will you please stop pulling on my watch!_ "

Erik lets go out it, but grabs Charles' zipper instead, the metal familiar to Erik. Charles sucks in a breath and grabs at the desk. "Erik, stop it. I have to get this done. Not later, not tomorrow. Today."

Erik says nothing, only tugging harder on the zipper. And then Charles' watch. The chair--delightfully on wheels and yes, the metal in those wheels do come in handy. Especially right now. Charles' mind flits in and out of Erik's mind, trying to find a way in to stop Erik. But Erik has a very disciplined mind and Charles does need a break.

"I'm only asking for half an hour," Erik says. The chair turns in place and Charles' zipper opens, revealing Charles' arousal despite his reluctance.

Charles gulps. "Half an hour in which I could write half of this conclusion!" 

"But just think of what you can get done if you take a small break." Erik tugs on the buttons on Charles' jeans, playing. "Go back to your paper with a clear head and all that."

Charles' shakes his head and turns the chair around. "No, Erik. I have to get this done. I need all the time I can get."

Erik's done with teasing. He gives the chair and Charles' zipper a tug and meets his lover halfway across the space. Charles' face is dark with his anger, but Erik ignores it as he kneels down. He holds Charles' hand down by his watch, against the arm of the chair, and pulls Charles' jeans and underwear down to his knees. He looks up. "Fifteen minutes." He wraps a hand around the base of Charles' cock and licks the tip.

Charles sucks in a breath and he pulls on Erik's hair. "Erik--"

Erik runs his tongue along the edge of the head. "Hmm?"

Charles' response is low and guttural. Erik inwardly cheers his victory and gives Charles a very quick but thorough blow job, using all of his tricks to give Charles a proper break.

"Fuck," Charles swears when he comes, spilling into Erik's mouth. Erik hums satisfactorily.

"Nine minutes," Erik whispers, standing to give Charles a dirty kiss.

Charles keeps a hand wrapped around Erik's neck and opens Erik's pants. "Six to go."

Charles' hand is hot and his mouth biting. Erik squeezes' the back of the chair and bucks his hips into Charles' hand. He'd been half hard since he'd started teasing Charles and then fully when he gave Charles' the blow job. In deference to Charles' school work, however, he'd thought he would toss off in the shower after. He was never so glad to be wrong.

As fast as the blow job was, Erik is coming into Charles' hand far quicker. He bits Charles' lip when he comes, bucking and moaning.

"Mm, sixteen minutes," Charles mutters. "Liar."

Erik buses Charles' temple. "Your paper will be fine. I'm sure you'll be able to finish it in two hours now."

Charles hums, thoughtful but still angry. He pushes at Erik's shoulders. "Go order us food while I go clean up. Then we'll see if I can."

He manages it in fifty minutes. Erik tries not to feel smug, but Charles' glower says he failed.


End file.
